Fast Life
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Charlie/Renée:."Sintió que había vivido una vida demasiado rápida. Se sintió aprisionada. Pero todo se disipó en cuanto sintió los labios de Charlie besando su cuello" Regalito de Navidad para Hizashii.


**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, ¿para qué repetirlo?.

**Claim:** Charlie/Renée —in their happy times, you know.

**Advertencias:** ¿De mí? Puede (no, no puede, _lo hay_) haber OoC en Charlie, pero lo creo necesario.

**Notas:** Y el OoC es explicable, lo juro (?) Es que yo siempre creí que Charlie cambió mucho desde todo lo que le sucedió con Renée, que antes era más extrovertido y abierto y bleh, además de que pienso que él fue así insistente y que tenían 18 para ese entonces ;D Si a alguien le molesta, lo siento. Y creo que lo que asustó a Renée fue el hecho de que su vida sucediera tan rápidamente y bleh. A tener en cuenta. Para Hizashii, su regalito por Navidad (y espero que no me patee repetidamente hasta cansarse por esto xD). Enjoy it, prome.

-

-

* * *

**Fast Life**

* * *

**One****.**

La conoció el día en que chocaron en la biblioteca del Instituto. Él había ido a buscar a un amigo, y ella había ido en busca de algo bueno por leer para su clase de Español.

Sus libros se desparramaron y se pudo oír el resoplido de queja de la bibliotecaria, y un _«Chicos distraídos... no saben cuidar un libro.» _Los dos la ignoraron sin ningún esfuerzo.

— Lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte —se agachó y la ayudó a recoger los libros

— Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos las chicas que quieres conquistar —le sonrió y tomó los libros que él había recogido por ella.

— Sólo a las que son lindas —rió. Ella se le unió brevemente—. Soy Charlie, por cierto.

— Gracias con los libros, Charlie —le guiñó el ojo y luego se fue.

Charlie sonrió. Al parecer no había logrado que ella le dijera su nombre.

**Two****.**

— Renée —dijo alguien a su oído. Aquel muchacho, otra vez—. Ese es tu nombre, lo averigüé.

— Qué listo eres, te felicito —lo ignoró, y continuó su camino.

— Renée —repitió, saboreando la palabra.

— Sí, creo que ese es mi nombre. Trata de no gastarlo.

— Me gusta, es lindo, tiene _personalidad_.

Ella dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesa más cercana y lo enfrentó.

— ¿Eres una especie de acosador, o planeas serlo? —ironizó.

Él sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos.

— Puede que lo sea, Renée —le robó un beso en la mejilla y se fue de allí.

Ese muchacho era raro.

**Three****.**

Un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja en forma de corazón repleta de chocolates le esperaban en su asiento habitual en la clase de Lengua Española el día de San Valentín.

Sonrió enternecida mientras tomaba la pequeña carta de entre las flores.

_«Déjame ser tu Valentín, hermosa muchacha._

_Que mis flores perfumen tu día y mis chocolates endulcen tu vida._

_Dame una oportunidad,_

_C. S.»_

Suspiró. Ese muchacho realmente no sabía cómo darse por vencido. Pero sonrió, porque eso le agradaba. Quizá debía darle una oportunidad después de todo. Su esfuerzo lo valía, tenía que admitirlo.

Quedó pensando en él por el resto del día.

**Four****.**

Todo había sucedido con una rapidez un tanto abrumadora. Un día y ella aceptó darle una oportunidad, y al otro él ya la llamaba con un millón de apodos melosos, como si estuvieran juntos desde siempre.

A ella no le molestaba. Lo volvía todo más divertido. _Él era divertido_. Siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla reír, y siempre la encontraba, le alegraba los días y buscaba formas ocurrentes de sacarla de la monotonía. Él siempre era atento, una total dulzura, el novio _casi _perfecto.

Pero ella buscaba algo un poco... mas salvaje.

**Five****.**

Y lo encontró luego de tres meses. Aquella pizca salvaje se encontraba escondida entre besos que desnudaban y manos que llegaban hasta el alma.

Charlie contorneó la línea de la columna de Renée y ésta se estremeció, enredando aún más sus dedos en los rizos oscuros de él. Los besos fogosos y la fricción de pieles cargaban todo de una lujuria y ansiedada enloquecedoras. El camino de besos que trazaba Charlie bajaba de su cuello hasta su ombligo, y Renée gimoteó molesta cuando él lo terminó para volver a sus labios.

Llegaron a la dichosa cima juntos, y Renée comenzó a reír poco después, siendo puro regocijo. Charlie le acomodó un mechón de cabello y le besó la coronilla, recostándose a su lado en aquella cama.

— Fuguémonos —dijo él luego de varios minutos en silencio—. Fuguémonos y casémonos en secreto.

— ¿Qué? —ella se incorporó y quedó mirándolo.

— Casémonos, Renée.

— Oh, claro, vamos a Las Vegas ya. Emborrachémonos también—comentó ella, destilando sarcasmo.

— No estoy jugándote una broma. Te amo, ¿qué más se necesita? Casémonos.

Ella lo miró atentamente, procesando todo lo que le había dicho, _considerándolo_. Luego de un rato de meditarlo, sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

— Sí, quiero. Quiero casarme contigo, Charlie.

Él la besó con fiereza, derramando la alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

**Six****.**

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Swan? —le susurró una voz al oído. Ella sonrió mientras tocaba su apenas abultado vientre.

— Bien. Conversaba con el fruto de nuestro amor —rió.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Charlie Jr.? —acarició el vientre de su esposa, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que ella.

— Ningún Charlie Jr., ella es una Isabella, una hermosa niña.

— ¿Isabella? Es lindo... pero yo sigo diciendo que será un Charlie Jr.

Ella rió suavemente y le besó la frente a su esposo.

Pensó por un momento que todo lo que le era más importante en la vida ella ya lo había hecho: ya se había casado, esperaba un hijo, todo a la corta edad de dieciocho años. Sintió que su vida había acabado rápido, que todo lo que se proponía había ya llegado a su fin, lo había hecho ya. Sintió que había vivido una vida demasiado rápida, y ese sentimiento no le gustó mucho. Se sintió aprisionada.

Pero todo se disipó en cuanto sintió los labios de Charlie besando su cuello. Podía ser rápida, pero aquella vida prometía ser divertida junto a él. Eso le bastaba por ahora.

* * *

_&._


End file.
